


青冥长天

by cinnabary



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, alternative universe-ancient
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:09:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26494651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnabary/pseuds/cinnabary
Summary: 古风AU王爷凛/少年将军遥同门师兄弟竹马变政敌，相爱相杀顺便谈恋爱originally for 凛遥小说本《水色》by 故衣红莲（我）*七濑遥一头乌发在枕上铺开宛如流云，他颤颤地伸出手挑起一缕，和自己的一缕青丝并为一束，绾了一个同心。2014.1
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka
Kudos: 2





	青冥长天

青冥长天  
一 花间一壶酒 独酌无相亲  
夜幕深沉，天际一轮孤月几点疏星冷冷照彻长安空荡荡的青石官道。一盏昏红灯笼摇曳着自长街尽头缓缓移动，清脆的梆声如玄鸟倏忽飞过重重屋宇，原来是打更人敲着一慢三快的调子从章台街边的垂柳影子下走过。  
鸢王府楼台深锁，晚间一点寒烟在初开几树西府海棠上弥散不去，娇艳之中无端带着点萧索凉薄之意。碧纱窗内沉香案几上尚余残红一寸，透出的朦胧微光晕在花蕊上渐渐黯淡。罗帐里容颜如画的女子轻轻拢起锦被，青丝如流水泻于枕上却顾不得挽起，只是用玉葱般的指尖捉住身侧男人的手臂，怯生生祈求道：“王爷，四更了——”  
其声娇如软玉，听者欲醉，然而松冈凛恍若未闻。他年轻俊朗的眉目之间挂着淡淡倦意，却仍旧披衣起身，叹息道：“时候不早了，你歇下吧。”  
他走到案前正欲吹灭烛火，灯芯里突然毕毕剥剥爆出几朵灯花来。松冈凛眉心微跳，衣袖一拂灭了残焰，推门走下露水已重的石阶。阶前早已经跪了一个人，一身夜行衣将他的身形眉目统统模糊于一切暧昧难明的春夜。松冈凛尚未询问，那人已开口道：“启禀王爷，七濑将军两刻钟前从府里往长乐宫方向去了。”  
“可有人跟着？”  
“宫里的喜公公亲自坐着轿子来请的，倒也没有很声张。属下只见他自己上了软轿，好像没有带随从。”  
松冈凛久久沉默着，一时间只能听见细弱虫鸣从窗底草丛里传出，愈显得院落岑寂。许久才听他道：“——我知道了。”  
不知何时月亮已经隐在云后。那一刹那他的眼底掠过几许怒色，但又混杂着一些微妙的尴尬，甚至……温情。那下属微一欠身道声告退，倏忽跃上墙头不见了。松冈凛却仍旧立在那儿，看院里一树梨花溶溶，落如残雪。  
毕竟已经是春深了。

七濑遥走在皇宫内禁长长的正道上，惠安殿在他身后投下巨大威严的影子。皇宫白日的富丽奢靡在这个时候统统沉寂下来，只剩下琉璃瓦和金殿一角冰冷的光芒。寒浸浸的月色锋利如刀，映照着千重厚重古宫墙，整座长乐宫犹如暗藏杀机的巨大坟冢。  
忽而耳边风声乍起，那其实只是非常细微一闪即逝的声响，七濑遥的神经却在一瞬间绷紧。他轻轻吸了一口气，右手腕在衣袖遮掩下不露痕迹地一抖，一柄极薄的锋利短剑已经滑进掌心，整个人顿如离弦的箭一般贴着宫墙下的阴影窜了出去！  
他身后一直不紧不慢地贴着的黑影只微顿了顿便提气疾追，两人在夜色遮掩下迅如流星，一前一后无声无息地飞快掠过青石长道。不过追了一射之地，七濑遥身形一侧猝然转身，手中寒芒直取对方咽喉！  
那人似是早有预料，顺势抽出腰间长剑格开这致命一击，电光火石间两人已经过了数招。七濑遥清楚距离过近长剑无法施展，紧紧贴住对方步步紧逼。那人向后如大鸟般滑开意欲拉开距离，谁知他尚未落地，眼前一花，七濑遥竟已从原地凭空消失。  
他的冷汗一下子就顺着背脊流了下来。就在足尖触地的千分之一刻里，一缕冰凉轻轻地缠上了他的喉咙。那力道连同身后人丝毫不乱的气息一起拂在脖颈上，甚至有些温柔的意味。然而他知道只要对方轻轻一用力，短剑极端锋利的刀刃瞬间就能割断他的喉管。  
那人慢慢咳嗽了一声，抬手抓住七濑遥清瘦的腕骨。对方几乎没有反抗就被他压下手腕，顺势抽回手将短剑重新拢在袖中，淡淡问：“你怎么在这儿？”  
松冈凛转过身，唇角一点戏谑的笑意：“我倒是想问，七濑将军深夜携兵刃出入宫禁所为何事？可有圣旨？”  
“鸢王过虑了。自然是有旨的。”七濑遥移开目光面色波澜不惊，语气里却有淡淡嘲讽之意：“今上宵衣旰食为国事殚精竭虑，夜间召臣商议边防事务，乃是臣的荣幸。”  
“边防事务？”松冈凛嗤笑一声将长剑入鞘：“你一个三品的散官，手无实权又无兵可带，怎么轮得到你来谈论什么边防？”语调转而压低，渐渐贴近七濑遥的耳畔：“——恐怕也是‘不问苍生问美人’罢？”  
他离得很近，炙热的气息拂在七濑遥冰凉细腻的颈侧，让人有种被烫伤的错觉。七濑遥阖了阖眼，神色冷淡里混杂着点难堪：“王爷既然知道，何必明说？”  
他本就清瘦，此刻长长的眼睫低垂着，在脸上投下扇形的阴影，乍一看显得格外孱弱而文静。松冈凛看着他冷峻秀丽的侧脸，昔日的少年战神剥去那一层神话的外壳，竟然比想象的还要孤拔瘦削。就仿佛上好的骨瓷，坚硬而精致，然而要将它摔得粉碎也格外容易。  
……这样的一个人，总是让人格外想把他据为己有。  
凛不知道此刻自己的目光带着不加掩饰的倾慕和渴望。七濑遥在他这目光下皱了皱眉退去半步：“许久不见，王爷的武功可又精进了。”  
“再精进也未得在你手下走过五十招。”松冈凛还待说些什么，忽见尽头转角处有巡夜的士兵列队走过。他本是领侍卫内大臣，出入内宫不禁的，七濑遥又是奉旨进宫，本来无事。然而解释毕竟麻烦，是以松冈凛些微踌躇了一会儿。谁知他不过一个晃神的功夫，似乎有一刹那夜风卷起了黑袍的一角，再回神时七濑遥已不见了。  
“当真是、美人如花隔云端……”他轻轻一跃翻上厚重宫墙，看着天上如钩弯月轻轻笑道：“云麾将军好生冷淡啊。”

“可见今日和亲的队伍了么？”  
“怎么没见！好大的排场，浩浩荡荡从崇宁街前足足过了两个时辰！光是陪嫁的侍女怕就有两三百人罢！”  
“人多且不论，那三百个女子哪个不是穿的绫罗绸缎，戴的八宝螺钿？且都貌美如花，一眼望过去晃花人眼！——这锦珠公主，必定是国色天香了。”  
帝城长安，天子脚下，最不缺的是各路新闻。街头巷尾几个人议论纷纷，旁边便有人嗤笑：“国色天香如何？不过是讨北疆蛮夷欢心的玩意儿罢了。边疆如今战事吃紧屡屡败退，朝廷不想着如何御侮，倒一味地退避求和！”  
这话说得有点忤逆的意思了，一时无人敢接。帝都离边疆甚远，正是繁华如锦富贵风流，百姓比别地自然多了一股骄矜之气。便有年轻小伙子不服气地反驳：“怎么，我天朝泱泱大国，还能去讨好蛮荒之地的贱种不成！”  
眼看气氛剑拔弩张，旁边有老者幽幽叹息：“可不是吗，自天濯三年一战惨败狼山失守，可有两三年没打过胜仗了。如今我军节节败退，便是有一日打到了皇城也未可知。——只不知这一和亲，又能换上几年的安稳哪？”话语里说不出的苍凉之意。  
那年轻小伙一时愣住，结结巴巴地问：“不是、不是说有位将军从不打败仗，叫做七濑子远的——连他也不行么？”  
“七濑将军早就被调回京师不守边地了。”老者缓缓捋一捋雪白的长须望向春日碧青天穹：“若是他来带兵，也不会落到今日境地了罢……”

七濑子远何许人也？青冥派掌门的亲传大弟子，十七岁便有“一剑平天下”之名的少年天才。曾孤身一骑千里奔袭于百万军中取叛将首级，也曾带一支仅五万人的精锐之师荡平南寇。不败战神的名头边地小国闻者股栗——昭帝亲赐银瓶绿酒，谁人不知七濑将军是这繁华盛世里最锋利的一把剑，镇着泱泱大国的荣耀和太平。  
——只是极刚易折功高盖主，自古名将大抵如此。天濯三年冬北地苦寒，牛羊冻死不计其数。突厥几倾全力十万大军压境，七濑子远带驻军一万五千余人奋起反击。战事极端惨烈，遥遥望去本该枯黄一片的草原竟染成鲜红的颜色。书中所言的流血漂橹并未出现：因为血流出来的瞬间，就在足以将马蹄冻裂的空气中凝成了坚冰。  
交战月余两军都已损耗过半，战报雪片一般飞往帝京，然而援军迟迟不见踪影。七濑将军率三千骑兵从铁桶一般的包围中打开缺口，夜间突袭一把火烧净了突厥的粮草。这本该是足以载入史册的一次奇袭：当时冲天火光几近照破长夜，无数火花在猎猎寒风中飞溅灿如星辰，夜空都烧成了凄厉的暗红色。  
两军交战向来是兵马未动粮草先行。突厥军本已疲累不堪，又兼粮草被毁，退兵已是旦夕之间的事。谁知就在突厥撤退的第二天，朝廷一道加急令飞马传到，召七濑子远回京。  
此时突厥尚未走远，随时可能回袭，不过是忌惮七濑子远才不敢轻举妄动，七濑自然不能在此时丢下部众，向来使说明情况生生抗下一旨。然而昭帝竟是铁了心要他回京，连下十三道令牌催促，四五个高手半胁迫地将他带回了长安。  
突厥怎能放弃这个机会，七濑子远一走立刻回击大获全胜。这成为大景皇朝四百年太平的终结和衰退动荡的开端——七濑子远官封云麾将军，成了一个朝堂之上的散官，再也没能回到战场。而天朝军队不败的神话，慢慢被失败的耻辱和血色污垢掩埋。

二 举杯邀明月 对影成三人  
梨花月底，小巧楼台。画晴阁上锦幄调笙，深卷朱帘，慢慢地燃起一炉香来。这香是番禺贡物，传言用半开的素馨茉莉著净器中，以沉香薄劈层层相间后密封。其中的茉莉一日一易，不待花蔫便又换上新的。花期一过，此香即成。又有巧手工匠以香末萦篆成心字，正是所谓心字香者。  
鸢王素爱沉水香气，心字香又与沉水有细微不同。古朴悠远之中一股极缠绵清甜的气味，仿佛在肺腑血脉之间流连不去。那点香的小童是松冈凛平日里最得用的一个，叫做似鸟。身量年纪都还小，手脚却伶俐得很。此刻见松冈凛对月自斟自饮不禁好奇问：“王爷平日里也不见点这个香，怎么今日巴巴地叫从库房找了出来？”  
那着暗红色锦袍的男人低低笑了一声饮尽杯中残酒：“这样好香，自然是待客时候才用的。”  
“王爷请了谁？怎么也没听您交待？”  
“心字烧焚，寸寸成灰，难为这些造香的人怎么想来。”鸢王喃喃自语并不答话，年轻的脸上带着淡淡茫然，竟然有些痴意：“只是灰都冷了，这香气还这样缠绵刻骨……未免叫人欲罢不能。”  
似鸟听得一头雾水，松冈凛见夜渐深了他有些倦意便令他自去歇息，自己拈着那乌银酒杯慢慢地念：“春正好，无奈绿窗，孤负敲棋约……”一语未尽便听得窗外枝桠一声轻响，转眼七濑遥便从窗户里跃进来，淡淡道：“我可没有负约。”  
春夜和暖，他只罩了常穿的一件单薄黑袍，朴素到极点，愈发衬出月色下素白的一张脸。当年乌衣年少，如今洗去血迹尘沙竟然半点沧桑不染，一双异色瞳孔清澈得仿佛空无一物。松冈凛默然看着他，想这人恰似三尺青锋至冷至坚，谁也不能令他折辱半分。恐怕他心里……也从来没有真正在乎过任何一个人。  
七濑遥不待他请径自坐在对面一张椅子上：“王爷叫我何事？”  
“无事便不能请你来叙叙么？自你回京也有两三年了，我们还没有好好坐下来说过一回话。”松冈凛给他面前的酒杯斟满，似笑非笑：“说起来，我们最后一次对坐着喝酒已经是十年前了罢？本王还着实……想念的很。”  
七濑遥不为所动，面不改色：“被王爷惦记是末将的荣幸。”  
松冈凛捏着酒杯的手猛一使力，几欲将银杯捏到变形，半晌才慢慢地露出一个扭曲的笑来：“本王听将军的话里，可没有半分荣幸的意思。”  
“王爷觉得如何便是如何。”  
松冈凛只觉得一股怒气直烧到头顶，甩手就砰一声摔了手里的杯子。那银杯在地下骨碌碌乱转，酒洒得一地都是，地上磕出一个很深的凹痕。七濑遥见他如此慢慢叹了口气，俯身把杯子捡起来放在桌上：“王爷有话直说，何必如此。”  
他眼瞳本来是极清澈的蓝色，今夜月华甚好屋内并未掌灯，乍一看那蓝色浓郁得几乎成了墨色。这眼睛极其幽深，里面有点很冷淡但又很纵容的意味，跟多年以前翠微山上那个少年的眼神几乎分毫不差。  
只是其间种种，已不是一句“物是人非”能说尽。  
松冈凛一时恍然，低声道：“不要叫我王爷。”他觉得喉咙好似梗着东西，说不出话，渐渐觉得荒谬可笑。自七濑遥回京后两人几乎没有交集，便是那次橘真琴问起，自己回答的也不过是一句“道不同不相为谋”而已。七濑遥大约也情知如此，对鸢王一派一向是退避三舍，但求无功无过——反倒是自己，再三地在朝堂上和他针锋相对，又不知脑子里哪根弦走错请他来府上“一叙”。  
七濑遥问他有何事，他自己何尝知道有何事！但他又总不能说“我就是想看看你”。若真说了，恐怕面前这个人当即就拂袖而去了。  
“王爷说笑了，我和王爷的身份天差地别，怎能直呼名讳。”七濑遥波澜不惊，自将杯中酒斟满：“王爷若想劝说我倒向求和一派是万万不能的。我活着一日便主战一日，大约你我也只能大路朝天各走一边。”  
他的态度太过无谓，重如千钧的事情被他轻描淡写草草揭过。松冈凛猝不及防被他提到这一节，种种旧事都翻上心头，当即冷笑一声：“常言七濑将军最是深明大义的，怎么如今也这样迂！大景如今这样的国力，表面上看着是太平盛世，内里已经烂的发黑，再打下去拖个三五年甚或十几年都有可能，你一味主战，可知受苦的都是边地百姓？！杜子美的《兵车行》所言惨状，七濑将军都忘了么？”  
“我没忘。但王爷可知有句俗语叫长痛不如短痛？”七濑遥冷静地道：“如今大景国力尚未被掏空，若朝廷有心御敌，至多两年便能重新疆土太平。总好过求和是名上供是实，地一块一块地割，岁币一年一年地贡，等到百姓都被搜刮干净，国库亏空尽了， 那时候恐怕突厥攻的就不是边关，而是宫城了。今上一味求和苟且偷安，和削足适履又有何差别！”  
他声音清越，向来淡然的一个人说到激动处语调竟然也激烈起来，铿锵犹如金石相击。窗外梨树上的栖鸦被他声音惊起扑楞着翅膀飞走，四下一时寂然，只听得夜虫声声，已是更深露重。  
“说句大逆不道的话，昭帝并非明君。”松冈凛压低声音道：“便是如你说的主战，莫非打赢了，皇帝就不搜刮百姓了么？”  
他迎上七濑遥惊诧的目光，一字一句道：“将军守的是昭帝的天下，还是百姓的天下？”  
“普天之下，莫非王土——”  
“得了吧。这些东西你从来都不信。从小你就是这样，总以为自己能做英雄……除了你的剑和你心心念念的天下苍生，你在乎过什么？”  
“王爷的意思，便放任江山易主么？”七濑遥被他抢白也不恼，摇了摇头，脸上有一丝苦笑的意味：“王爷又不曾亲见战事。突厥民风剽悍残忍，边地百姓多被屠戮……若是放任其入主中原，只怕百姓更深陷水火，且必定低人一等——王爷果真忍心？”  
七濑遥守边七年，回京三年，翠微山下云水赠别，转眼已是十载光景。十年来他第一次和松冈凛讲这样多的话，谈的却都是天下江山，只字不提两人过往。  
松冈凛只觉得心底一片酸涩，半晌缓缓地道：“子远。”他自己都没想到，叫这个名字的语气竟然这样温柔酸楚：“你当我……就没有第三条路可走么？”

三 月既不解饮 影徒随我身  
马蹄得得踏破清晨，在荒凉官道上扬起一线喧嚣尘土。长安宫城千重朱门次第开启，加急战报带着血腥尘沙，如一把满饮鲜血的匕首刺入锦绣堆烟的皇城。  
天濯七年暮春，青杏尚小，残红未褪。和谈国书上的墨迹尚湿，突厥已经再次纠集大军大举进攻中原。太平盛世太平盛世，若真要乱起来不过是一朝一夕之间的事。天朝军队满以为和谈至少能换得五六年的安生，军备已经废弛月余，又兼长年征战士兵疲弱不堪，在如狼似虎的突厥军队面前根本组织不起什么有效的反抗。照如此速度下去，只怕不久以后，在长安城头就能看见烽火硝烟了。  
然而深宫之内，九曲回廊，美人浅浅音笑依旧在胭脂色纱帐后若隐若现。七濑遥一路穿花拂柳走到内殿，只见金玉为地兰花绕梁，恍然一派太平风光。兽耳铜炉里袅袅升起凤髓香冰凉矜持的香气，叫人隐隐觉得这无限繁盛富贵里有点仓皇凉薄的意思。  
他一瞬间想起鸢王府画晴阁里的心字香，缠绵妥帖。然而毕竟也只是一瞬间。昭帝正在软榻上独坐，明黄色的花纹滟滟生光。几案上摆着一副玉石棋盘，指尖尚拈着一枚黑子，想来刚刚是在自己与自己对弈。  
他恭谨地垂下眼睛深深一拜：“微臣叩见陛下。”  
昭帝本来略微有些出神，这时候才恍然道：“子远来了。别跪着，起来吧。到我这边来坐。”  
昭帝今年刚及知天命之年，然而因耽于酒色过早地衰老，看上去像是六旬老人。和松冈凛的猜测有些微不同的是，他常常召见七濑遥，却并未和他有过床笫之亲。虽则常有轻薄举动，但更多的时候两人对坐说些闲话而已。七濑遥自己也深觉诧异说不出个所以然来。昭帝常常停下话头注视着他，目光里有种令他困惑的慈爱而狎昵的神情。那不像是看一个臣子，倒像是看着……一个情人。  
七濑遥跪着没动。  
“怎么了？”  
“陛下……看了前线战报了么？”  
“看了。如何？”昭帝漫不经心地反问。  
阶下青年的脊背清挺如昔，虽则低着头却好似永远不会折断似的。他一字一字地道：“陛下是想把这江山，拱手让与他人吗？”  
昭帝的第一反应是暴怒。任何人说这样大逆不道的话都是连诛九族的死罪。然而疲惫的感觉来得太快，他还没来得及把怒气发泄出去，怒吼就变成了一声叹息。衰老的帝王轻轻在棋盘上落下一子：“今日……且罢国事。”  
边疆战事已经危急到刻不容缓，朝堂之上更是危机四伏暗流涌动。原先一直压制鸢王一派的左相一夕暴毙，太子年幼，皇帝身体一日坏过一日……文臣贪生，武将惜死，辉煌了四百余年的大景正如大厦将倾，面子上还是金光闪闪雕梁画栋，内里已经腐朽不堪。  
七濑遥面无表情地盯着冰凉地砖上精巧细致的花纹。事到如今他不知道自己还在坚持什么。其实从很久很久以前他就不知道……那个时候有个红色眼瞳的孩子拉着他的衣角眼泪汪汪地问：“师兄，你为什么要走？”  
他从生下来不知道自己的父母是谁。不知道为什么学剑，不知道为什么上京，不知道为什么他为了这个王朝出生入死，最后却只落得一个近乎娈臣的境地。那些曾经治国平天下的少年意气离他太远，在北疆的风沙里跋涉越久，他越觉得茫然。他只愿活着一日，便尽力保一日天下太平，然而“天下”和“太平”，都是何其虚幻捉摸不定的词。  
昭帝似是无意中问道：“朕记得初回京师那日你受伤甚重，太医替你用针时，仿佛看见你肩胛骨上有一个墨色的刺青——”  
“两三年前的事了难为陛下还记得。”七濑遥顿了一顿道：“这刺青自我会记事起就在那儿了，恐怕是生下来就刺的。”  
“你眼瞳异色，也是自小就如此么？”  
“是。”  
昭帝微微笑了笑：“二十多年前朕有一次御驾亲征，也见过这样的瞳色。”  
七濑遥霍然抬头等着他说下去，然而昭帝就此打住了话头：“旧事不提了，且来与我对弈一局罢。”

四 暂伴月将影 行乐须及春  
终于还是和谈了。是夜昭帝在长乐宫莲池畔为来使设宴。琼觞绿酒，美人笙歌。水色缥碧月影摇漾，恰似佳人娥眉之下娇柔眼波流动。无数的灯火辉煌繁华靡丽都映在这静默无声的莲池里，沉淀着盛世的骄傲与荒唐。  
突厥来使的张狂丝毫不加掩饰，也都心知肚明恐怕此次和谈换来的不过又是一次短暂的喘息罢了。然而人就是如此，一旦放弃了抵抗一次便什么都可以舍弃，从此再无翻身的可能。偌大的国土，素有物华天宝人杰地灵之称的天朝上国，竟然如鱼肉般任人宰割。  
百官各怀心事，个个脸色凝重。碧纱厨后有宫姬抚琴，只是国耻当前，纵然奏的是欢歌，终究也有些强颜欢笑的意味，那琴声总像是混着碎冰在山涧里流动的泉，清越之中脱不了一点点惨然的影子。使者略略扫了一眼月色下着七彩纱衣起舞的红妆，面上有浓厚的讥讽之意，一个个扫视百官青白交错的面色，忽然一怔。  
人丛中坐着一位黑袍的瘦削青年，看脸容还年轻得很。旁人神色都凄凄惶惶，唯独他面如覆霜端坐在靡丽弦歌中，身形虽稍嫌单薄但极挺拔，如同三尺青锋不染红尘。他不禁向旁边侍女问道：“下首坐着的那位乌衣青年是谁？”  
那侍女被他搭话，竟然吓得几乎脱手摔了盘子。半晌才战战兢兢答道：“是云麾将军七濑遥。”  
使者大感兴趣，追问：“这位将军可是字子远？”  
“正是。”侍女朝那边张望了一下，话语中掩不住的倾慕之意：“少年出道，素有不败战神之名的就是他。”  
使者古铜色脸上露出一点暧昧的笑意，低声道：“传言中原皇帝后宫佳丽三千，我自来此也见了许多姿色出众的女子，竟没有一位比云麾将军更配得上‘美人如花’四字。”  
他话音虽低却用了半分内力，声音传得极远，一时自昭帝而至席上大臣全都听得清晰，面色都是骤然一变。这话已经是公然挑衅，不但讥讽七濑遥安居庙堂之上在天子脚下苟且偷安，也讽刺昭帝贪恋酒色无心国事。众人皆缩起脖子等着皇帝大发雷霆，谁知这两人都还未有动作，只听得刷然长剑出鞘，不知从何而来的一道雪亮剑锋挟凌厉剑气直取使者咽喉。  
那使者正在得意洋洋之际，哪里防的到这一出，情急之下猛然向后一仰躲过这一击，姿势难看地摔倒在地。剑尖如灵蛇般紧紧贴在他胸口，眩晕恐惧之中他抬眼一看，那执剑的男人穿一身暗红色袍服居高临下地俯视着自己，眼瞳也微微泛出红色，乍一看像是冒着血腥气一般，极端骇人。剑身上仿佛有“长天”两个篆字。  
都说青冥派掌门曾于仙山得一双宝剑，一名“青冥”，一名“长天”，二者兼得可安天下。他在族中素以勇武过人著称，此刻却被骇得动弹不得。只听得对方冷冷道：“贵国偏远闭塞，恐怕不懂得中原礼仪。若阁下不懂，本王不介意替皇上教导阁下。刀剑无眼，阁下可要小心了。”  
“你……你……”那使者语不成句，对方却极端轻蔑地看他一眼，归剑入鞘拂袖而去。

七濑遥立在宫渠旁低头看里面流水潺潺，揉碎了今夜大好月色。夜风缓缓吹过，筵席上丝竹声隐隐传来，仍是一场灯火辉煌对酒当歌。身后脚步声渐近，他不转身便道：“你今日实在莽撞了些。”  
他身后男人意味不明地笑了一声：“你是用何种身份跟我说这句话？是臣子——还是师兄？”  
七濑遥默然不语，松冈凛等了片刻不见他答言又忍不住道：“你当真不知今日我为什么出手？”  
“你出不出手，与我何干？”七濑遥微微诧异地看他一眼：“与大局又何干？王爷为什么觉得我需要知道？”  
他平日里也是这个冷冷淡淡的样子，但今日好像心情格外恶劣，连带着语气也有点咄咄逼人。松冈凛情知他是因为和谈一事心情不豫，但又觉得这人动了情绪的时候实在少见，忍不住拿话挑拨他：“方才那使者满口喷粪，只有一句话说到了点子上。”  
七濑遥看他一眼，并不搭腔。  
“他说唯独你配得上‘美人如花‘四字，这一点我深以为然。”松冈凛含笑道，一语未完七濑遥已经转身往宫门方向走去。他紧走两步捉住七濑遥的手腕，不顾对方挣扎自顾自地说下去：“你难道没有想过，为什么你几次三番上书甚至当面跪求，今上都不允你带兵重回北疆？”  
他见七濑遥停止了挣扎转身看向自己，不禁笑意更深：“可不仅仅是功高盖主这么一说……世上会带兵的将领多了去了，但能称得上倾国的美人才有几个？”  
九重深宫锁美人，多少帝王心底都有这么一个念想。就连松冈凛自己也不能否认他一直怀着这样的渴望——若能有一天这天下都是他的，他便把那个人牢牢地锁住，叫他一刻也不能离开自己一步，除了自己再也看不见任何人。  
七濑遥的腕骨在他掌心硬硬的硌手，凉浸浸如同握着一块玉。这个人始终是这么清瘦这么冷，眼底没有笑意。松冈凛看着他清冷安静的眉目忍不住想，你为什么总是不开心呢？  
……为什么总是为了那些和你切身利害无关的东西呕心沥血奋不顾身呢？为什么不愿找个人……陪着你呢？  
七濑遥因为他的话似乎怔忪了片刻，紧接着眸中寒光乍起，黑暗中闪过青白的一道剑光。  
“以后再说这样的话，我杀了你。”他冷声说完转身就走。松冈凛摸了摸颈上肌肤，剑气已经把表层刺破了，微微有点疼痛却没有流血。  
他和这个人来来回回斗了二十多年，一次都没有赢过。两人还都年幼的时候曾记得师傅有一次摸着两人的头说，子远啊，你功夫比子寒高多了，只是论心狠却比不上他。为师每每想到此处便十分担忧——不知道你将来的路是走得顺也不顺？  
松冈凛杀伐决断手腕强硬素来是出了名的。左相暴毙一事人人都知道与他脱不了干系，然而竟没有一人敢来质问。昭帝睁一只眼闭一只眼，居然是放任自流的态度。如今皇帝一天比一天衰弱，虽未放权，已经彼此心知肚明如今真正掌管朝堂的是鸢王无疑了。  
反观七濑遥，虽则有战神名号一人能当敌百万，杀人也已是寻常事了，平素带兵却极得人心。他面上冷漠，心里却常常存着天下苍生如此大义，常以自己的俸禄接济穷苦百姓，自己甘于清贫。北疆百姓甚至替他立了生祠。若说带兵打仗他强过松冈凛不是一星半点，但玩弄权术，在松冈凛面前是不够看的。  
松冈凛看着他头也不回渐渐走远了，心里有些遗憾的意思。他转身想回筵席上看看，谁知那一瞬间黑黢黢的宫墙上竟然有什么东西在月色下亮亮地一闪，瞬间没入屋檐阴影之下。  
他反手将剑弹出当即喝道：“什么人！”  
只听得四处风声疾响，刹那间从四面八方射来无数暗器，如流星般直取松冈凛的几大命门。他不慌不忙提气旋身，一把长天剑舞得滴水不漏，只听得四下叮叮声响连绵不绝，竟都是些极细的钢钉被打落在地，尖端闪着幽蓝的颜色，一望而知淬有剧毒。  
不知何时暗中鬼魅般浮现出数十着黑衣蒙面者，一语不发上来便展开围攻。这些人都身量魁梧体格高大，然而从瓦房屋檐上落下来竟没有发出一点声响，可知其轻功已经强到令人胆寒的地步。松冈凛不敢掉以轻心，一面全力迎战一面尽力闹出动静，好引起禁军注意前来增援。  
“别费力气了，方圆之内的守军都已经再也站不起来了。”包围圈中不知是谁发出一声粗哑怪笑，那口音竟然不是纯正的中原官话。松冈凛心中一惊，冷不防被身后剑锋刺中了左肩。他受痛一时发狠，抬脚就将身后那人踹得飞起重重撞在墙上，心中暗道不妙。  
两边差距过于悬殊，对方就算用车轮战也能将他生生耗死在这里。而且听对方口音古怪，恐怕突厥此次和谈是虚，暗杀是实。  
眼看着肥肉到嘴边，已经一刻钟都等不得了么？  
松冈凛在心中冷笑，一面思绪飞转思考对策。正觉吃力之时，只听得最外层惨叫四起，一时剑光血光四处飞溅，赫然是七濑遥面冷如霜脚步如飞，瞬间便将外间包围卸去大半。  
鸢王在这空档中轻轻按了按血流不止的左肩，轻轻呼出一口气来。

五 我歌月徘徊 我舞影零乱  
有七濑遥加入，战局立时逆转，方才尚能与松冈凛打成平手的刺客此时竟毫无还手之力。七濑遥砍瓜切菜般挥剑挑飞了欲从身后偷袭的一名壮汉，匆匆问：“有事么？”  
松冈凛心头一热，方才疼痛难忍的剑伤竟然好似瞬间好了许多，忙道：“不妨事。”  
两人联手逼得那黑衣一众连连后退，方才说话的那人收剑厉声道：“这人太厉害，我们不要在此耽搁！先将任务完成再说！”话音刚落，那一群人立时都收了剑往莲池方向去，不过脚尖在房檐上点了几点，立时不见踪影。  
七濑遥立刻便要追上去，松冈凛却在背后拉住他：“子远且慢。”  
七濑遥猛一抖手腕，竟然未能挣开。他霍然回头看，松冈凛的脸晦暗不清，那一双红色的瞳孔却亮的吓人：“……恐怕今日之后，江山便该改姓了。”  
一股寒意顺着七濑遥脊背爬上来，他忍不住动容道：“你……借刀杀人……”  
“昭帝死不过是早晚的事。”不知道是不是因为失血，松冈凛的嗓音哑的厉害：“——你可知道明石宫里点的凤髓香，都是被丽妃加过料的么？”  
“这就是你说的第三条路？”  
“你是聪明人。”  
一时只听见夜风徐徐，吹动宫墙外高大的杨树叶子哗啦啦响。远处的丝竹管弦声骤停，兵刃相击之声顿起。女人凄厉的尖叫几欲划破太平盛世的天穹，哭声咒骂声，映在金碧辉煌的琉璃瓦上仿佛一段过于尖锐残忍的笑料。  
七濑遥钉在原地，带着从未有过的陌生眼光看着松冈凛，好似没见过这个人似的。松冈凛被他看得心慌，刚才的一点得意慢慢冷却下来，忍不住去拉他的手。然而七濑遥猛一转身，摇摇晃晃地往大开的宫门走过去了。  
大红宫灯把惨淡光线投在门洞那一小块地方。夜风吹起了他单薄的黑袍和流云一般的黑发，那一刻昔日少年战神的背影竟然露出了无可挽回的疲惫和脆弱。松冈凛一阵心酸，只见七濑遥脚下好似踉跄了一下，扶住宫墙才没有摔倒。  
他一下子觉得不对，上前几步扶住他：“你怎么了？”七濑遥面色白得可怕，满脸都是冷汗，手却是冰凉的。他还想挣扎几下，但是松冈凛稍微用了一点力就让他整个人都软倒在了自己怀里。把他抱起来的那一刻松冈凛才觉得手上濡湿一片，原来有一枚钢钉深深地钉进了七濑遥的右肩胛骨，伤口边缘已经隐隐发黑。  
松冈凛不敢掉以轻心，立时抱着他施展轻功往鸢王府方向疾行。所幸鸢王府并不远，府上也有善解毒的高手。松冈凛草草包扎了肩伤便一直守在七濑遥床前，那人一直昏迷，只是在拔出钢钉的时候微微蹙了蹙眉。  
他小时候就是这样，痛的狠了从来不哭，不过皱着眉苍白着一张脸硬撑而已。松冈凛幼年曾经觉得师兄是除了师父外天下最厉害的人：他永远那么强永远不会觉得痛，俊美冷淡遥不可及。然而年岁渐长他才知道，他的师兄确实很强，却也很容易受到伤害。因为别人永远看不见他的伤口，就误以为他无坚不摧。  
屋内红烛高照，层层灯影晃在七濑遥脸上，他漆黑浓密的长长眼睫在脸上投下淡青色的影子，蝴蝶残翅一般，可怜得让人心里发软。因为肩伤松冈凛让他俯卧着，轻软狐裘盖到肩胛骨以下，右肩伤口的地方有一个古怪的墨色刺青，花纹极端精致，仿佛是水纹，无端生出许多绮丽妖娆的感觉。周遭寂寂无声，松冈凛小心翼翼地俯下身，在七濑遥淡无血色的唇上落下一个炙热的吻。  
他离他那样近。他曾经视若神明不可亵渎的师兄，他无数次想要打败却始终没能赢过的师兄，他孤拔瘦削，仿佛从来不会把谁放在心上的师兄，如今毫无还手之力地躺在他面前，露出了最苍白虚弱的样子。  
有时候支撑着人一生的不过是一个很渺小的希望，一个刹那间的闪念。他一步一步处心积虑，终于将要把江山都攥在手心里了，其实心里要求的不过是面前这个人，能真正看自己一眼。  
嗓子里干得几乎要冒出火来。七濑遥一头乌发在枕上铺开宛如流云，他颤颤地伸出手挑起一缕，和自己的一缕青丝并为一束，绾了一个同心。

六 醒时同交欢 醉后各分散  
天濯七年夏初，突厥假意和谈实则派出刺客刺杀昭帝。刺客虽被禁军全数剿灭，昭帝却当胸受创奄奄一息。稍有头脑的人都知道，这江山是要换了人来坐了。  
五月下旬，昭帝伤势渐沉。突然从宫中传旨，召云麾将军七濑遥进宫面圣。面如槁木的皇帝躺在明黄色巨大床褥中如同一截枯木，却在七濑遥进殿的那一刻眼神突然明亮起来，挣扎着要坐起。  
“微臣叩见……”  
“罢了，都已经是要死的人了。”昭帝靠在身后的枕上气喘吁吁道：“过来朕床边坐。”  
他挥退了左右宫姬，颓然道：“若无差错，下一个登上帝位的是鸢王罢？他本来是朕兄弟的义子，从小就和朕不甚亲昵的，这一手偷梁换柱借刀杀人，做得可比朕少时精彩十倍……”  
“陛下安心养伤便是，何必说这样话。”昭帝话语里的灰败之意令人心惊，七濑遥忍不住出声劝道：“来日方长……”  
“好孩子，别劝朕了。”昭帝一向阴沉暴戾的脸上竟然有点类似于慈祥的神情：“朕毁了你一辈子最好的时候，你就不恨么？”  
“……”  
“朕这一辈子，可是把天下人都负尽了。虽不比桀纣，史书要写朕是昏君暴君，朕也无话可说。祖宗留下来的大景四百年基业，都毁在朕的手上。”昭帝目光放空似在自语：“朕年轻时曾有一次御驾亲征，正是到了突厥。那时偶遇一名突厥女子，叫做银笙……”  
“……回朝后我四处打探她的消息，竟然杳无音信。天濯三年她当年的侍女用尽方法才送来她的绝笔，原来她早已经秘密产下一子，送到了中原抚养，而后因病去世。她死前唯有一愿，愿朕有生之年不主动与突厥交战，求家乡百姓平安……”  
七濑遥心中隐隐有预感，刚要开口询问，只听得外面起了一阵骚乱。一个水绿衣裳的小宫女披头散发地跑进来，刚进门就在地上摔了一跤：“陛、陛下！鸢鸢王逼、逼宫了！”  
鸢王带二十万大军逼宫了。一切都在意料之中，无比顺畅无比安宁，所到之处几乎没有遭到什么抵抗。宫里的下人能跑动的都早早逃出宫避祸去了，偌大的明石宫内竟然安静得能听见更漏滴水的声音。  
七濑遥坐在龙床下首的软垫上面无表情。昭帝不知何时闭上了眼睛生死不知，他也不太在乎。他这一生还不很长，但已经见过太多的死亡。不管是贱如蝼蚁的乞丐、浴血沙场的士兵、还是至高无上的皇帝，死亡对他们都没有什么分别。  
……对他自己，也没有什么分别。  
他有的时候觉得，这世上大概没有人愿意为他停下来，陪着他。这一刹那他突然有点无可名状的后悔。他始终不能忘了那一年那孩子噙着泪水的眼睛：“——师兄，你为什么要走？”  
要是不走会如何？那个时候，自己是为什么一心要走呢？  
可惜他已经忘了。  
昭帝突然动了动，发出一点细微的声音。他的脸惨青里隐隐透出灰来，伸出一手死死攥着七濑遥的手，喉咙里格格作响拼命想说话，却一点声音都发不出。七濑遥看他两只眼睛异常亮，也知道是回光返照，心里暗暗叹息着在床边跪下：“陛下想说什么？”  
他把耳朵凑近昭帝嘴边，垂死的帝王从唇边勉强发出断断续续的音节。他费了好大劲儿才将那些气音组成一句：“你的……眼睛……和……她……一模一样……我见你……肩上刺青……就知道……”  
“陛下。”隐隐约约的猜测终于落实，他却难以置信地望着一片明黄色里那个衰弱的老人，觉得全身的血都慢慢凝固成冰：“陛下……”  
昭帝枯瘦的手极力地往上抬，想摸一摸七濑遥的脸：“你……笑起来……”  
“别怪我……”他浑浊的眼睛里慢慢滚下一颗巨大的眼泪，顺着脸上的皱纹淌下来洇在枕头里：“孩子……别怪我……”  
他的手抬到一半就摔落在床沿不动了。长风从敞开的门窗穿过阴沉空旷的宫殿，发出呜呜的声响，就仿佛哭泣一般。大景皇朝的最后一任皇帝，在位三十余年的九五之尊，就这么仓促凄凉地结束了他无限尊崇却无比孤独的一生。  
七濑遥久久地跪在那张巨大的床前，仿佛化成了石雕。很久之后他感到脸上凉意，伸手摸了摸脸，惊讶地发现自己已经泪流满面。

九重宫阙，一朝易主。  
松冈凛走到明石宫门前的时候回头望了一眼。这时候暮色四合，云中栖雁晚归，层层楼阁挑起的飞檐气势如虹，仿佛一张巨大的网直伸到穹宇深处。  
朱红色的厚重宫墙，锁住了多少人的一生。  
他这时候心里突然有点畏惧，他知道七濑遥在里面，却不知道该对这个人露出怎样的表情，更不知道那个人看着自己的目光，会不会带出一点温度。  
少年时曾经渴慕如狂的那个人，如今已经站在触手可及的地方，他一伸手就能摸到了，却还是觉得不甘心。他有的时候很想把七濑遥撕碎了一点点吃下去，然而他知道就算那么做了，自己还是不会甘心的。  
有一个字，他这一生可能都不会提起。然而他心里最深处，多么希望那个字能从七濑遥的嘴里说出来，纵然他心知肚明这都是痴妄。  
他双手颤抖着推开了宫门，一股阴沉不合季节的凉风扑面而来。宽大空旷的内室渐渐坠入黑暗，他一眼看到那巨大的龙床上青灰僵硬的尸体，还有床脚蜷缩着的小小一团乌色影子。七濑遥听见推门的声音茫然抬头看了看，起身摇摇晃晃地朝他这边走过来。他的脸色极度苍白，双眼却布满了血丝，看上去虚弱不堪。  
松冈凛心一下子狂跳起来，等着他说点什么，然而七濑遥只是面无表情慢慢地从他身边走过去了。松冈凛伸手去拉他的手，他挣了一下没有挣开，便也不再挣扎，叹了一口气站在原地。  
他的手极其地凉，指关节是象牙般的白。松冈凛用力地、用力地握着他的手，这一点冰凉仿佛直入骨髓，却烫得他心底几乎要烧起来。他几乎是祈求地看着七濑遥冷淡秀丽的侧脸：“子远……师兄，拔出你的剑。”  
七濑遥漫不经心地反问：“拔剑，做什么？”  
“我从来……都没有赢过你……”  
七濑遥好像短促地笑了一下，随即右手捂住嘴低低咳嗽了两声。他先前中毒勾起了旧伤，一直到现在还未痊愈，此时觉得嗓子里一股甜腥直涌上来，却生生压下了。他反手抽出了腰间和长天齐名的那一把青冥，淡淡道：“我们做师兄弟时对战过那么多次，我倒从来没有想过，我们会有真正刀剑相向的一天。”  
剑身在暮色中发出滟滟青光，他低头看了一会儿突然松手，长剑当啷一声掉在地上。他也不去拾，反身便走：“你赢了。”  
“师兄！”  
七濑遥声音自风中淡淡传来：“传言得青冥长天者可安天下……子寒，这剑如今是你的了。”  
后背突然撞上一个炙热的怀抱。松冈凛用力地、用力地抱住他，好似要把他的骨骼一寸寸勒断那样地抱住他。唇齿交缠的瞬间他想到了一些极其温暖的东西：翠微山春日断崖上一片紫色的藤萝；屋檐下乳燕嫩黄的鸟喙；少年如火般晶亮的瞳孔。有一年的春夜他曾经对一个人无心许诺一辈子都不会离开，那个人踮起脚尖轻轻地亲在他的脸颊上。这绮丽种种寸寸成灰，最后只有他面前的松冈凛。  
他以为这世上没有人愿意为他停下。  
最后一缕余晖隐没在地平线以下，只听得风声呼啸而过，刹那间吹乱了浮生。

七 永结无情游 相期邈云汉  
是年六月，烈帝登基，改国号为清平。延续四百余年的大景王朝已然无在。  
烈帝甫一上位便重整朝纲，上上下下政事清明肃然。且又整顿军事，厉兵秣马，半年后大举反击突厥，收复了先前的失地，逼得突厥军队后退七百余里。昭帝好课重税，烈帝下令重订税法，将先前种种苛捐杂税统统废除。百姓得以休养生息，赞他是少见的明君。  
他终于是君临天下的帝王，整个江山都匍匐在他的脚下。然而谁也不知道他记忆的最深处，他还是那个天真地深深恋慕着师兄的少年，那人的一个关切的眼神，就能让他高兴好多天。  
登基前夜，他独自一人来到天牢深处的房间，在残破的木桌上放下一瓶酒：“子远……师兄今日定要满饮。”七濑遥抬头看了他一眼，松冈凛慢慢将他面前酒杯斟满：“你我今日尽此一醉，明日……各安天命，好自为之！”  
七濑遥眼神微微闪了闪，将杯中酒一饮而尽。年轻的帝王苦笑着看他：“你这一走，我可到哪里去找你呢？”  
“……”  
“师兄……那年在翠微山上说的话，你可都忘了罢？”见他一味沉默，松冈凛只觉得心脏仿佛要生生割裂般：“真巧，我也——”  
“我没忘。”七濑遥一手按下酒杯缓缓道：“我记得。”

史载烈帝曾经七次南巡，皆过江南。相思刻骨正如当年袅袅心字香烧，明知灰都冷了还那样欲罢不能。传言烈帝深宫之中藏有一卷画轴从不示人，有无意中扫到两眼的宫婢说那画上人颜色秀丽无双，一双瞳色湛蓝，竟然酷肖前朝的七濑将军。然而种种流言纷扰烈帝都无从知晓，他只是替那人守着一个天下太平，小心翼翼地等着那个人回来看他一眼。  
清平十六年春，长安城里桃花正盛。松冈凛在晴朗天光下翻过一页奏折，粉色的花瓣慢慢落在膝上，不禁心中感怀，随口念道：“长红小白谁亭馆，过禁烟、弹指芳歇——”  
“——今夜休要别。且醉宿、缃桃花月。”墙头忽有一人朗声续道。  
松冈凛霍然抬头，只见那人坐在朱红院墙之上，乌衣一霎那被长风挽起衣角，似有冲天之势。然而眉眼依旧安静如昔，朝他微微勾起唇角：“子寒，别来无恙？”  
松冈凛缓缓站起身，奏折从手中滑落，“啪嗒”一声落在铺满桃花的地上。  
如之何勿思。  
14.01.29


End file.
